


Fitzpleasure

by efarukshina



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efarukshina/pseuds/efarukshina
Summary: It's all about the right ways to push.





	Fitzpleasure

— Darn, doc, you're so good with your hands, — croaked Engineer, leaning in Medic's calculated and calm movements, nestling on his shoulders. Flattering his eyes open for a second, his glance fell on a bigger man palms, which were flickering in and out of his sight as they were caressing and pressing on the right spots. Engie smiled and let himself long, relaxed exhale, closing his eyes again. He wanted nothing but feel those accurate but strong fingers roam on his hot skin forever. — Have any of folks ever told that to ya?  
  
— Quite a lot, — nodded Medic with a slightly proud smirk on his lips. — Some of them think that it's easy, that "you just have to know where to push". — Engie spotted small annoyance in healer's voice.  
  
— Agreed, it's another science field if you ask me, — interrupted the stout man, not meaning to be rude though. He was just glad to share his thoughts on a particular topic which was pretty subtle, if not intimate. Engie mentally scolded himself, when he realized that the massaging stopped because of his excitement. — Sorry, just keep what you're doing. Didn't mean to startle ya.  
  
— No, please, proceed, — stuttered his companion, renewing the circling on the open dark bronze neck, touched by harsh Dustbowl sun. — Just, u-uh, did not expect someone to see it like I do, heh, — the Medic nervously but joyfully trembled, which went unnoticed by his patient.  
  
— Someone like me? — teased Engineer, raising his eyebrows. — Well, a human body is just another machinery, that should be properly taken care of, enough said. Except you can't fix it or rebuild it anew if it's severely damaged. So you gotta know how to nurse it, or grease it's gears. — The builder went silent for a bit, drowning in light waves of pleasure, which were licking the upper half of his body. — And even a small thing like my damn tense spine is no good for anyone.  
  
— And so you learned how to ease it just to treat yourself? — incredulously questioned asked medic, but still in a kind and attentive mood. He was about to start pressing on the muscles a little harder, catching the moment of pain under the labourer's skin finally going away.  
  
— Not just that, — the short man laughed, then suddenly gasped, when he felt the squeeze echoing down his body. — Also it's a nice way to say "thank you" to your loved ones, if you know what I'm saying. — Medic froze for a second, but continued his work anyway. How many times have he stopped already? — And don't you feel nice n' comfy when someone slowly lets it loose after a hard day, just thanks to a couple of smart moves of yours?  
  
Medic hummed in agreement. Indeed it felt pleasurable, realising that you was the reason of another man's slow melting. He never looked at it in that way. Plus, he didn't know what pulled his tongue in the first place, and made him ask Engie if he wanted to deal with back pains in the most efficient way. Engie gleefully accepted it, though refused to visit the medical bay and invited him into his workshop instead. He hated when he _didn't know_ something. But at the same time it was a chance to research on it.  
  
— Did someone teach you that? — Engie's quite yet smooth voice snapped him back to reality, but he didn't mind.  
  
— The grounds only, yes, — flatly said Medic, sad realisation that his hands faintly buzzed with tiredness gnawled on him. But he discovered that he enjoyed the whole process, too. — And I take care of the rest by myself.  
  
— Wish I knew how our body works like you do, doc, — murmured the Texan, remembering how good a simple human touch was. The world was closing around him, seized to a small space between him and Medic, as nothing more were important. Combining the anatomy knowledge AND forefeeling? Fascinating. If not genius, really. — I was surprised when you proposed me your magical hands skills, didn't imagine it in my boldest dreams, — he half-joked, half-cooed when the motion on his shoulders slowed down. — I whined about my neck pains only once, and you just came up to me.  
  
— Don't call it a "whine", herr Engineer, — Medic answered with a serious tone, finishing his session by light pinching. — It's a misfunction, a signal of a stressed organism, and my work is to cure it as soon as possible. So please, "whine" as more as you wish, preferably in my assistance. — The Medic didn't expect himself to be so deep, but all that he said was true. Keeping his teammates healthy and energized was his main priority.  
  
— Alright, alright, I got it, mister, — good-heartedly obeyed the worker, reaching for his overalls сlasps. God, it felt so good to straighten his back right now. — And in the end, I owe you one.  
  
— No need to thank me, — the Medic felt his cheeks burning, taking his lab coat as he was intending to leave. — I can say it was a good practice for me as well.  
  
— Not so fast, boy, — Engineer's hand grasped Medic shoulder, and the latter simply plopped down on the sofa they were sitting lately. The Medic stared at him, confused by what had happened, and Engie rushed to calm the man. — Wait here, I'll change my clothes. You can take off your vest too, if you want. Damn hot in here, them radiators... — grumbled the inventor, closing the storeroom door and leaving the Medic with his thoughts completely alone.  
  
A minute had passed, and Engie returned with a lavender cream tube in his hand.  
  
— It just occured to me that I have this little fella for cases like these, — he chewed on his lip while making himself comfortable behind the Medic's spine and telling him to unbutton his shirt without words. — My hands get all calloused and dry at times, — he shyly mentioned, rubbing a good amount of lotion on his palms.  
  
— Why, it is vital to keep your skin nutritient, — objected the Medic, feeling the sweet coldness on his bare spine. He didn't expect the inventor returning the favour, and he couldn't stand the temptation. He didn't felt this good for so long, and Engie barely started. — Were you scared when I asked you...?   
  
— Not scared, — the Engineer shook his head, spreading the cream on Medic's shoulders. The smell of vanilla and spring flowers filled the room, causing the healer to relax even more. — Taken aback, is all. But would I be a fool if I declined that. So I pulled the horns.  
  
Medic contemplated in silence, how weird it was for both of them, and how peaceful it turned out now. Like they were doing this small ritual of mutual pleasing for years.  
  
— Do you regret it? — cautiously asked Medic, hoping that Engie couldn't feel his heartbeat under his palms that were dancing and warming up his skin. When he was finally done with the cream, he started caressing the older man's tired neck with tender attention.  
  
— Not in the slightest, — he finally answered, and Medic fully gave himself in the Engineer's сontrol.  
  
A second later, he felt a gentle kiss right right above his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I felt like writing something for the first time in my life, so I'm open for commentaries.


End file.
